Bittersweet Night
by Panda Nai
Summary: Athrun tak akan menyangka bila hubungannya dengan Cagalli akan menjadi krisis hanya karena Kira yang sedang hilang ingatan. Meski begitu, akan selalu ada kepedulian dalam diri Kira untuk Athrun. Summary gaje? Menuju TKP. Special Chapter from My Sister is (not) My Wife.


Disclaimer - Gundam Seed/Destiny by Sunrise

Original Fiction - Panda Nai

 _Special chapter from My Sister is(not) My Wife_

 _ **Bittersweet Night**_

 _Hope you enjoy it!_

...

31 Oktober 2015 pukul 22.00

"Bisa kau jelaskan apa maksud dari semua ini?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Ya ampun, Cagalli! Kau tidak bisu bukan?"

Athrun Zala, seorang lelaki tampan yang kini baru saja berusia 21 tahun itu terlihat kesal saat kekasih pirang miliknya yang sudah susah payah ia culik dari _suami_ palsu, yang bersarang di apartemen dan berusaha memisahkan mereka berdua, kini terlihat bengong tanpa ada pikiran apapun. Sebenarnya kekesalan Athrun pada gadis itu sudah terjadi sejak dua hari yang lalu.

Dengan mata yang menyipit dan tangan terlipat di dada, Athrun Zala mengeluarkan segenap jurus pandangan mautnya agar sang gadis yang masih bengong menatapnya, kembali sadar ke alam pikirannya.

Cagalli Hibiki menggerakkan tangan kiri untuk menggaruk tengkuknya yang terasa meremang entah mengapa. Matanya membalas tatapan mengerikan dari Athrun. Sepertinya lelaki itu benar-benar marah padanya.

"Ya, kau harusnya tau jika aku punya suami."

Kerutan seketika muncul menghiasi kening Athrun. Ia menghela napas kencang dan menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sandaran kursi empuk yang ada di dalam kafe favorit mereka berdua.

"Hentikan itu, Cagalli. Mau sampai kapan kau bertingkah layaknya istri Kira? Ini sudah dua minggu lebih! Aku tak tahan!" Lelaki itu mendadak histeris.

Cagalli hanya bisa mengembuskan napas secara perlahan. Yap, memang benar jika kakak kesayangannya saat ini mengalami fenomena aneh (seperti yang pernah dialaminya) yang mungkin ia lah penyebab 'kerusakan' otak Kira tersebut. Kejadiannya terjadi pada 10 Oktober lalu, di mana Kira berusaha menyelamatkan Cagalli dari serempetan motor ugal-ugalan.

Hasilnya?

Kira mengalami amnesia yang tak kalah gilanya dari Cagalli.

"Hh, kau harusnya mengerti, Athrun. Masalah seperti ini tidak mudah."

"Kau mau aku memukul keras kepalanya agar ia kembali normal? Jika itu dirimu yang menganggap Kira sebagai suami, aku masih bisa tenang. Kira bisa menahan dirimu untuk tak berbuat macam-macam. Tapi ini Kira! KIRA!"

Alis Cagalli terangkat sebelah. "Lalu mengapa kalau itu Kira? Dia tak akan menyakiti adiknya sendiri."

Athrun mulai frustasi mendengar pembelaan Cagalli terhadap Kira. Ia mengacak wajahnya sendiri. Gejala awal depresi? Mungkin. Pasalnya, sejak Kira mengalami amnesia, Athrun kehilangan kesempatan untuk bisa bersama dengan Cagalli. Perlu diingat, untuk saat ini Athrun adalah musuh abadi Kira. Kira seakan tak rela jika istri kesayangannya berhubungan dengan Athrun yang nampak begitu menyukai istrinya.

"Apa saja yang sudah kalian lakukan?"

"Tidur bersama."

"Itu saja?"

"Dengan sedikit pelukan di setiap malamnya."

Brak!

"Kau gila, Athrun."

Athrun terlihat mengurut pelan pelipisnya yang berkedut keras. Tawa putus asa terdengar dari mulutnya.

"Kau membiarkannya memelukmu setiap malam?" Tanpa sadar Athrun menekan nada bicaranya. Menampilkan segala emosi yang sudah lama ia tahan.

Namun Cagalli hanya mengendikkan bahu, berlagak bahwa respon yang diberikan Athrun sangat berlebihan. "Hanya berpelukan tak akan mencelakaiku."

Athrun menundukkan kepalanya mencoba untuk rileks. Setengah air mineral yang mengisi gelas itu ia habiskan dengan beberapa kali teguk. "Baiklah, hilangkan Kira dari bahasan kita. Kau tau jika aku marah padamu?"

Cagalli mengangguk. "Yap, kau marah karena aku tak datang saat kau mengajakku kencan dua hari yang lalu."

"Itu hari ulang tahunku, Cagalli."

Cagalli cekikikan sesaat sebelum kembali fokus memandang Athrun. Tangannya terlipat di atas perut. "Hh, waktu itu Kira sedang libur kerja di bengkel Andrew. Jadi kami menghabiskan hari bersantai menonton film terbaru di apartemen."

"Tidak bisakah kau pergi sebentar saja menemuiku?"

Cagalli menggeleng dua kali. "Kira tak mengizinkanku untuk pergi ke mana pun."

Athrun kembali diam. Memusatkan segala pkiran untuk menyusun strategi memulihkan otak sengklek Kira Hibiki. Jika dibiarkan, ia bisa saja kehilangan Cagali untuk selamanya. Sikap protektif Kira mengancamnya untuk lebih dekat pada Cagalli.

"Aku merindukan kita yang dulu."

Cagalli tersedak kuat saat mendengar ucapan Athrun. Sungguh malang jika Athrun mulai bertransformasi menjadi makhluk super melankolis yang agak risih untuk dilihat.

"Athrun... kau... baper."

Hening.

Lelaki itu kembali tertunduk dengan begitu menyedihkan. Cagalli berdiri dari kursinya dan berpindah posisi duduk di samping Athrun. Satu pelukan hangat dari samping ia berikan untuk Athrun.

Athrun tersenyum manis merasakan kedua tangan Cagalli melingkar di bahunya. Mungkin mereka berdua mengalami masa krisis kebersamaan. Akan tetapi malam ini akan menjadi yang terbaik untuk mereka.

"Cagalli."

"Hm?"

"Kafe ini terlihat sepi, tidak seramai biasanya sejak kita datang. Aku jadi berpikir jika kau merencanakan sesuatu untukku." ucap Athrun sembari terkekeh.

Cagalli melepas pelukannya dan memukul pelan kepala Athrun. "Tidak ada waktu untuk merencanakan kejutan untukmu. Lagipula kau yang mengajakku untuk pergi bersamamu malam ini."

Athrun mengelus-elus dagu. "Benar juga. Tapi kau yang menentukkan tempatnya."

"Menentukkan tempat tidak menjadi jaminan aku menyiapkan kejutan untukmu."

Athrun membalik tubuhnya untuk menghadap Cagalli yang duduk di sisi kanannya. "Kalau begitu aku minta hadiahku sekarang."

Cagalli menahan napas ketika Athrun mendekat ke arahnya. Tangannya terangkat menyentuh dada Athrun, berusaha menahan lelaki itu untuk tak semakin mendekat.

"K-kau ingin menciumku di tempat umum seperti ini?"

"Masalah untukmu?"

Pergerakan Athrun untuk semakin mendekat ke arah Cagalli terhenti saat ia mendengar dering ponsel Cagalli.

"Siapa?" tanyanya pada Cagalli yang sudah menjaga jarak beberapa senti darinya.

Wajah Cagalli nampak horor ketika menatap layar ponselnya yang berkelap-kelip sembari mengeluarkan suara.

"Jangan bersuara, Athrun. Kira meneleponku."

Piiip

"Ya, Kira?... Aku? Aku sedang bersama Miriallia. Kami sedang mengerjakan tugas sekolah bersama. Kau lupa?... Eh?... Apa?... Ti-tidak, aku tidak berbohong padamu... Ya, baiklah aku akan pulang sebentar lagi... Tak perlu menjemputku, Miriallia akan mengantarku."

Piiip

Mata Athrun memicing menyadari ada perubahan raut wajah Cagalli usai menerima panggilan telepon dari Kira. Napas gadis itu bahkan sampai naik turun.

"Ada apa?"

"Sepertinya Kira marah padaku. Ia tahu aku berbohong."

"Hah?"

Sebenarnya kencan mereka malam ini bisa dibilang ilegal. Mengapa? Karena untuk bertemu dengan Athrun, Cagalli harus berdusta pada Kira. Mengatakan jika malam ini ia telah berjanji untuk mengajari Miriallia belajar matematika. Usai makan malam dengan Kira, Cagalli bergegas mengganti pakaian dengan kemeja flanel berwarna hijau muda dengan bawahan jeans hitam. Cukup simple sehingga tak akan menaruh kecurigaan pada Kira.

Lalu Athrun menunggunya beberapa meter dari gerbang apartemen. Menyuruh Athrun menjemput tepat di depan pintu, hanya akan mempercepat proses kematian lelaki itu.

"Kau akan pulang? Ini baru saja pukul 10 malam, Cagalli." Athrun mendengus kesal.

"Mau bagaimana lagi?"

Athrun segera menggenggam erat tangan Cagalli. "Bertahanlah untukku, Cagalli."

Cagalli terpejam dengan dahi yang mengerut. Ok, hubungan mereka berdua benar-benar kritis.

"Tak ada jalan lain. Kau ingin mengantarku pulang atau aku pulang sendiri?"

Tak ada ruang untuk negosiasi. Lelaki tampan itu pun menyerah.

...

"Kau serius?"

"Apa?" tanya Cagalli saat mereka berdua sudah sampai di depan gerbang.

Athrun yang kecewa dengan tampang mengenaskan, ia tatap wajah Cagalli. "Kita belum melakukan apa pun untuk merayakan ulang tahunku."

Dengan senyum kaku serta mata yang melirik entah ke mana. "Kita sudah menghabiskan waktu bersama di kafe."

Athrun menghempas tangannya ke atas paha. "Benar-benar tidak spesial. Kau bahkan belum memberiku kado."

Cagalli tertawa nyaring beberapa detik. "Lihat, kau sudah seperti bocah. Tak sadarkah jika usiamu sudah 21 tahun, Athrun?"

Athrun diam, tak ingin berbicara sedikit pun hingga beberapa menit ke depan. Hal ini tentu saja membuat Cagalli gusar. Athrun akan bertingkah sangat menyebalkan jika sedang merajuk.

"Baiklah, kau ingin hadiah?"

Athrun hanya melirik Cagalli selama dua detik dengan sorot mata yang datar.

Cagalli menghela napas. "Hei, bocah tua. Benar tak ingin hadiah?"

Telunjuk gadis itu menyentuh kedua pipi, kening secara bergantian sebelum akhirnya berhenti di bibir. "Hanya untuk malam ini."

Athrun menghela napas lalu tertawa pelan. Dipeluknya tubuh Cagalli dengan lembut. "Dasar bodoh. Aku bercanda."

Dan Cagalli tau jika Athrun tak serius dengan ucapannya. "Anggap saja pelukan ini sebagai hadiahmu."

Athrun tertawa ringan dan mengeratkan pelukannya. "Baiklah, Caga―" Tubuh Athrun mendadak beku ketika ia menangkap sesosok manusia dengan mata ungu menyala, berdiri di luar mobil, tepat di belakang Cagalli.

Bugh! Bugh!

Lelaki bermata ungu itu menggedor keras jendela mobil. Bibirnya bergerak seakan berucap kata 'buka' pada Athrun yang enggan untuk menurutinya. Meski Athrun menolak perintah, Cagalli dengan santai membuka pintu mobil, membiarkan tubuhnya ditarik Kira secara kasar akibat marah.

"Cagalli! Kau berbohong padaku!" teriak Kira pada Cagalli saat gadis itu sudah berada di dekatnya.

Cagalli hanya bisa menunduk seraya menggeleng. Mengucap maaf dengan nada yang lirih.

"Kau benar-benar tak bisa kupercaya, Cagalli. Mulai malam ini kau tak akan kuizinkan pergi keluar tanpaku."

Begitulah adegan perkelahian suami-istri ala Hibiki yang dipertontonkan pada Athrun. Awalnya Athrun termangu melihat Kira yang begitu tega memarahi Cagalli. Namun, Athrun tak tinggal diam saja saat ia lihat Kira menyeret kasar Cagalli untuk masuk ke dalam apartemen. Ia tak terima!

"Tunggu dulu."

Langkah Kira terhenti. Ia membalikkan badan untuk menatap Athrun yang berdiri di hadapannya. Tatapan matanya begitu tajam seakan mampu menusuk sampai ke jantung.

"Apa?" tanya Kira dengan nada yang sangat ketus.

"Aku tau ini salahku karena mengajaknya pergi tanpa sepengetahuanmu. Tapi, kau tidak harus sampai sekasar itu padanya."

Kira menaikkan sebelah alisnya, ia tatap sedetik wajah Cagalli. "Dia istriku."

Athrun menahan napas dan mengacak pinggang. "Kenapa kau bisa jadi semakin bodoh, Kira." gumamnya dengan pelan.

"Aku tak ada urusan denganmu. Pergilah. Biar aku yang memberi pelajaran pada istriku yang bodoh ini, karena sudah berbohong padaku."

Athrun naik pitam melihat Kira yang kembali melanjutkan langkahnya sembari menarik tangan Cagalli. Dengan cepat ia pisahkan tangan Kira yang menggenggam kuat tangan Cagalli, dan tanpa sadar memukul wajah Kira hingga lelaki itu terduduk.

"Brengsek!" Tanpa Kira sadari juga, ia bangkit dan melangkah maju, memukul keras pipi Athrun.

Cagalli memekik keras, menutup mulutnya. Matanya membulat melihat adegan baku hantam yang dilakoni Athrun dan Kira secara serius itu.

"Ke-kenapa jadi begini?" Bergegas ia mengambil ponselnya dan mengetik pesan untuk seseorang yang berada tak jauh darinya.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian...

Kedua lelaki maco yang terlibat perkelahian tersebut sudah tepar di halaman. Bersyukur tak ada orang yang lewat di jalan saat itu.

"Sudah puas bertengkarnya?" Cagalli berjongkok di antara dua lelaki itu. Ia tatap secara bergantian. Pipi memar, baju kotor, rambut berantakan, dan keringat yang wangi.

Prok...prok...

"Kalian luar biasa. Tak kuduga akan sampai separah ini."

Athrun bangkit dari posisi nelangsanya. Rahangnya mengeras melihat Cagalli yang membantu Kira untuk berdiri.

"Sebenarnya aku masih ingin menghajarnya." ucap Kira sambil terkekeh.

Cagalli membersihkan debu-debu yang menempel mengotori kaos Kira. "Sudahlah, jangan buat ini semakin rumit."

"Cagalli, sebaiknya kau berada di dekatku saja. Kira terlalu kasar padamu." celetuk Athrun spontan karena kesal menatap Cagalli yang begitu perhatian pada Kira.

"Hah?" Alis Kira bertautan. "Harusnya aku yang berkata demikian. Kau lelaki tempramen. Kalau begini, aku terpaksa menarik restuku untuk kalian berdua."

"He? Maksudmu?"

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Athrun, Kira bertepuk tangan dan bersiul.

Mata Athrun terbuka lebar dan berbinar memancarkan cahaya haru saat Shiho, Yzak, Dearka, Lacus, Miriallia, Shinn, Luna, dan Stellar, datang sembari membawa kue ulang tahun dengan lilin yang menyala sebanyak 21.

"Sial." Lelaki itu menutup mata dengan lengan kirinya.

Cagalli sudah tersenyum lebar menghampiri Athrun yang nampaknya menangis dengan kejutan yang ia terima.

"Lelaki sepertimu menangis? Benar-benar bocah tua." ejek Cagalli pada Athrun. Ia lalu menyingkirkan lengan yang menutupi mata Athrun, menampilkan mata hijau Athrun yang memerah karena tangis.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Athrun."

...

"Siapa yang merencanakan ini semua?" tanya Athrun pada Cagalli saat mereka berdua berdiri di balkon apartemen.

Athrun yang berantakan kini sudah terlihat lebih rapi dari sebelumnya, dengan plester yang menempel di pipi kanannya.

Cagalli mengulum bibirnya kemudian tersenyum. Matanya beralih menatap ke dalam ruang, melihat seorang lelaki bermata ungu yang sedang menjalani perawatan medis kecil-kecilan bersama Lacus. Ada senyum kebahagian terpancar di wajahnya.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kira."

"Hh, sial. Kapan ingatannya pulih?"

"Tiga hari sebelum hari ulang tahunmu. Kau tahu, alasan kami tak memberitahumu jika ingatannya sudah normal, ya hanya untuk malam ini. Untuk kejutan mengerikan malam ini. Kalian sampai saling memukul. Benar-benar akting yang bagus."

Athrun cengo sesaat. Ia tepuk kepala Cagalli. "Itu bukan akting. Hh, kalau begitu kenapa tak dilakukan saat hari ulang tahunku saja?"

"Itu terlalu _mainstream_. Kira ingin mengerjaimu, jadi tak ada kejutan di tanggal 29."

"Itukah alasanmu yang sebenarnya saat kau menolak kuajak pergi hari itu?"

Cagalli mengangguk. "Yup."

Athrun tertawa pelan kemudian bergerak memeluk Cagalli. "Terima kasih. Benar-benar berkesan."

"Haruskah aku mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun lagi padamu?"

"Tidak usah."

"Haha, baiklah. Ucapan yang lain saja. Aku menyayangimu." ucap Cagalli membalas pelukan Athrun.

"Hm, aku juga." Athrun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Ehem!"

Kedua insan yang berbagi pelukan itu tersentak dan langsung saling menjauh. Mereka berdua menatap Kira yang sudah berdiri di ambang pintu dengan membawa sebotol berisikan cairan merah.

"Cagalli, Lacus memanggilmu."

Cagalli mengangguk dan pergi menuju ke dalam apartemen, menyisakan kedua makhluk super tampan di balkon.

Kira bergerak maju untuk berdiri tepat di samping Athrun. "Bagaimana lukamu?"

"Sudah lumayan pulih."

"Hm, begitu."

Krik...krik...

"Kira."

"Ya?"

"Terima kasih."

Tanpa menoleh ke arah Athrun, Kira memasang senyum lebar di wajahnya. Ia tepuk bahu Athrun. "Kejutan yang menyenangkan, bukan?"

"Lebih tepatnya menegangkan, Kira."

"Aku rasa kau benar. Mau minum?" Kira menawarkan sebotol jus yang ada di tangannya pada Athrun.

Dan Athrun menyambut tawaran manis itu. "Terima kasih," ucapnya yang kemudian meminum isi botol itu.

Kira sudah bersiap akan tertawa lebar menyaksikan wajah mengenaskan Athrun yang tersedak hebat saat meminum jus pemberiannya.

"Pedas."

"Jus sambalado buatan Kira Hibiki. Kau suka?"

Athrun mengepal botol jus yang ia pegang sembari menatap tajam wajah cengengesan Kira. Dengan cepat ia rangkul maut leher Kira.

"Berhenti mengerjaiku, Kira."

 **The End**

 **Baper itu artinya bawa perasaan ya, ituloh kata-kata kekinian yang sring dipakai orang jaman sekarang. wkwkwkwk**

 **Pojok curcol: aaaah, senangnya bisa kasih fic late birthday buat abang Athrun *cry*. Wkwwkwkw, gimana cerita gajenya? Gaje ya... yah begitulah karena yang buat pun gaje.**

 **Oke, sekian dari panda dan special chapter nya. Semoga kalian terhibur.**

 **p.s: maafkan segala kesalahan dan kekurangan dari fic ini *bow***

 **otanjoubi omedetooo Asuran Zaraaa...**


End file.
